The Drama Continues
by i am THAT girl
Summary: (Fanfiction about Jesse.) - Sadie returns after two years. Two years after her and Jesse's breakup. Everyones happy to see her, except Dominic. Is this couple happily reunited, or does something (or someone) get in their way..............
1. Chapter One

"Hello?" I asked as she answered her phone. I looked at the clock. '_Fuck_', I thought, '_two in the morning! Who could this be._'  
  
"Sadie?" A woman's voice whispered. "Sadie? Its me, Ashli..." she responded again.  
  
"What do you want, you little tramp," I said, trying to control my already visible anger. "Why are you calling me? And this fucking early! What do you WANT!" I screamed.  
  
"I have some things to tell you....." Ashli said quietly.

* * *

I took a drag on my cigarette as I waited for Ashli to show. It was cold outside and I resented this girl for making me stand in the bitter cold waiting for her. '_She better get here soon._'  
  
As if reading my mind, Ashli walked up. "Hey," she mumbled.  
  
"Let's not act like we're friends, Ashli, get to the point," I growled.  
  
"Well... this is hard to say," she whispered. "Me and Jesse... last night... we..."  
  
"Tell me you did not have sex, if you tell me you did I will kill you..." I screamed as I took a step towards her.  
  
"Sadie, calm down, hear me out please..." Ashli said, her voice shaking. "I don't want any trouble... but we... we did have sex."  
  
I threw my cigarette on the ground, "You're not fucking serious," I screamed at the top of my lungs. I lounged at her, but someone grabbed me from behind and held me. I tried to turn to see who it was, but it was dark and he was bigger than me. I fought for a little bit, and then calmed. "Fine, you little tramp. Since you brought someone to hold me back, explain before I kill you both."  
  
"He came over, and we were talking... and it just happened. "I've always loved him, and well," she stopped and grinned. "I guess I'm getting him back. You took him from me, and he's mine again. I hope you're happy now, BITCH!" She screamed and slapped me hard in my face.  
  
The guy behind me laughed, and I immediately knew who it was. "Dominic, you're going to let this happen? What? YOU KNEW?" I screamed as I turned around.  
  
"It was bound to happen, Sadie," He said grinning, and letting me go. "You're no good for him, of course I was going to let it happen..." The two sauntered off leaving me in the street...  
  
'_I'm alone again,_' I thought. '_How could he do this to me..._' 


	2. Chapter Two

I looked at the slip in my hand and re-read the address. "Well this is it," I said as I sighed. I walked in through the front.  
  
"Can I help you," a girl with long dark brown hair said as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel.  
  
"Um, yeah," I replied a little uneasily. "I'm looking for Jesse.."  
  
"Who are you?" She asked me as she eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"An old friend..." I said as I sat down down on a stool.  
  
"Well, he isn't here right now..." she said as she leaned on the counter infront of me. "So can I get you anything?"  
  
"A diet coke I guess..." I replied. She walked over to the glass freezer thing and pulled out a diet coke. She brought it over to me. "Thanks," I replied as I opened it and took a sip.  
  
"So how do you know Jesse?" she asked me as she wiped the counter off.  
  
"I used to live around here, him and I dated for a long time.." I said as I looked down at my hands.  
  
"Oh shit..." she mumbled. "Dom get out here..." she yelled to someone in the back.  
  
"Dominic?" I mumbled...then I looked towards the backroom and saw the face of Dominic Toretto...the muscled figure, huge arms, shaved head...body of a god. Exactly the way I remembered him..  
  
"What, Mia?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Look who's here.." she said pointing at me.  
  
"Sadie.." he whispered as he stared at me wide eyed. "Holy fuck!"  
  
"Wait wait wait...Mia," I said pointing at the girl... "and Dominic.." I said pointing at him. "FUCK! I remember y'all!" I laughed... "God damn I'm slow.." '_Some people I just wish I'd be able to forget, but i'll be nice..._'  
  
"You always were slow...but where you been girlie? We haven't seen you in two years..." Mia said as she hopped up on the counter and sat there.  
  
"After me and Jesse had that fight I hit my mom and she sent me to New York, then I got busted for dragging. Sent to juvy for a year and a half...and then I hit 18 and got out...now here I am.." I said looking from Mia to Dominic and back to Mia.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Mia sighed. "I remember now. You and Jesse are three years apart.. and you guys dated for two years... since you were fourteen..even though he was a lot older than you.."  
  
"So, Sadie...you kept your racing up over there.." Dominic said, not really as a question, but more as a statement to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I made a lot of money...taking money and cars from stupid people who thought I couldn't race...it was fun. Never been beat..." I paused and smiled. "Ever."  
  
"Jesse should be here any minute with Vince, Letty, and Leon..." Dominic said, once again changing the subject so abruptly.  
  
"Aw damn, I remember them..." I said smiling. "How they doin?"  
  
"Vince is still as stubborn as he was then, Lettys still as tough, and Leon...well...he's Leon," Mia said and laughed.  
  
We heard the roar of engines coming closer, I knew they were coming. "Speaking of them.."  
  
Four cars pulled up. The last one that pulled in and parked was a white Jetta...I smiled. I knew that was Jesse's... Leon stepped out of his car, next Vince, then Letty...and then Jesse. They walked into the store not noticing me. "Hey Mia, whats up girl!" Letty said as she walked around. "Hey Dom.."  
  
Dominic looked at Jesse. "Jesse, boy, you got some damn company.." He said pointing at me.  
  
Jesse had picked up a Carona... he glanced over at me and then looked back again and his Carona slipped out of his hand. "**Sadie**..." he whispered.


	3. Chapter Three

I stood up and walked over to him as Mia scampered to pick up the glass and spilled beer. I eyed him up and down and smiled, "In the flesh," I sighed.  
  
We stood there, looking at each other awkwardly, remembering the circumstances about which we saw one another last time. "Let's go talk..." He said as he led me into the garage area. "Just sit on the hood."  
  
I sat on the hood of an old beat up car they were working on. Jesse sat next to me. "Jesse.." I started. He put his finger on my lips.  
  
"You did a lot of talking two years ago, without giving me a chance to explain. Now it's my turn," he said, a little bit angrily, but a little bit in shock that he was saying it. I nodded my head. "You hurt me with a lot of what you said, and I know that you know how much you hurt me... but why'd you have to leave? That hurt me more than anything. You know how they say "Actions Speak Louder than Words"? Well Actions hurt Louder than words..."  
  
I looked down at my hands, trying not to cry already. "Jesse, I didnt come here to get hurt..."  
  
"Sadie, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just trying to get my point across..but here listen..." Jesse put my hand into his and continued. "You kept screaming at me that I fucked Ashli. You kept saying 'You fucked her, Jesse! I know you did! God damnit Jesse why'd you do that to me..'...Well Guess what," Jesse paused and his voice got scratchy like he was trying not to cry. "I didn't fuck her. You hurt me for no reason. You left me for no reason..."  
  
"Jesse," I looked at him and felt all my feelings for him return. "You know why I came here?" I sighed.  
  
"No," he mumbled. "But I'm glad you came..."  
  
I smiled a bit, and then shook it off to continue. "I came here to tell you that I over-re-acted. I was acting like a little kid...but wait. Isn't a 16 year old still, basically a kid? I didn't grow up until I was in juvy.." I sighed, again. "But I came to say I was sorry...and now that I have...I think I'll go."  
  
I got up and began to walk out of the garage, tears streaming down my face, thinking this was going to be my last time walking out of his life.. when I got at my car I stood there for a minute, and then felt arms wrapping around my waist. I could see his smiling reflection in the car door window. I smiled. 


	4. Chapter Four

I turned around and faced Jesse as we both smiled at one another. "So does this mean that you forgive me for what I did two years ago?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes," he said smiling. "As long as you believe me that I didn't fuck Ashli?"  
  
I laughed. "That dirty whore? No one would fuck her..." we both laughed again. "I'm sorry..." I said as I looked down at my feet.  
  
Jesse used his hand to make me look up at his face. "Don't apologize..." he said calmly.  
  
"But..." I began to say.  
  
"Shh," He said to cut me off.  
  
Jesse bent his face to mine and kissed me sweetly. I began to kiss him back...after a while he pulled away. "Ah, that was nice..." he said and laughed.  
  
"You know," I laughed. "I've wanted to kiss you again for the longest time..."  
  
"Two years." We both said at the same time. We laughed.  
  
I looked at Toretto's and noticed Mia was watching us. I laughed and waved at her. She smiled.  
  
Jesse grabbed my hand and we walked into the store together. Mia smiled, but Dominic looked at me coldly.  
  
"Damn, its kinda chilly in here..." I said as I looked at Dom.  
  
Jesse didn't notice my comments, or the looks I was getting from Dominic. "Everyone, you remember Sadie, right?"  
  
Leon and Vince stood up from their stools. "Sadie? As in Sadie McDaniels?" Vince said.  
  
I smiled and let go of Jesse hand. I walked over to them. "In the flesh, hoes.." I said laughing.  
  
Vince threw his arms around me to give me a hug, and picked me up. "Bitch where you been!!"  
  
He set me down, and I gave Leon a hug. "Sadies back..." he mumbled. "Waddya know!"  
  
"Where have I been..." I said. "Well, after...well..you know.. My mom sent me to NYC.. and of course I'm stupid, and I got busted for dragging. Got sent to Juvy for a year and a half...then hit 18...and got out and I'm here!"  
  
Jesse put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "We're all glad you're back," he whispered.  
  
Everyone muttered their agreements as they sat and watched me and Jesse kiss.  
  
"Los Diablos...Unido como uno,' Letty, who had been quiet since she saw me, said.  
  
"You're right," I said smiling at her.  
  
"And the Los Diablos will stay as one," Jesse replied.  
  
-Authors note  
  
For anyone that doesn't know, "Los Diablos" means The Devils and "Unido como uno" means United As One. Also, I posted this story once before on here, but I've been adding to it, and I forgot my password to my other name on here... so if you read all this before, there will be more soon.  
  
How ya like my story so far? ;-)


	5. Chapter Five

"Baby, I'm pretty tired... it's late, and I've got work in the morning," Jesse said as he brushed my hair out of my face lightly. "Mind if I head upstairs and hit the sack?"  
  
I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think I'll live if you go to bed," I said  
smiling. "Jesse..." I said quietly as I looked down.  
  
"Yeah, Sadie?" he said eyeing me suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
I looked up at him, my frown turned to a smile. "Never mind, it's nothing," I sighed. "I love you."  
  
Jesse grinned and got up off of the couch next to me. He pulled me up too, and into his arms. "God... I've missed that," he said as he held me close to him. He was hugging me so tight I felt like our hearts were trying to touch. "I love you, Sadie Elizabeth McDaniel's, with all my heart." With that, Jesse kissed my lips and walked up the steps. He paused at the top of the stairs, and turned to look at me.  
  
'_God,_' I thought. '_He looks so happy... **I'M** so happy._' I smiled at him, and he turned and headed into the bedroom. I sat on the couch and sighed. "Nothing could ruin this night," I said out loud, to no one in particular.  
  
"You got that one wrong," Dominic said as he entered the room. "Now that we're alone, we've got some things to discuss, Sadie."  
  
"Not now, Dominic," I growled. "You said enough two years ago, **FUCK OFF**."  
  
Dominic laughed a bit, but was taken back by what I'd said. "Sadie, you never were one to get big with me, so why start now?"  
  
"Because it's your fault I was miserable the past two years. One, you lied to me... two, you were like my big brother, you took care of me, and then... well hey, you fucked me over. You deserve no respect from me, you're just a _little_ man stuck in a big guy's body," I said angrily.  
  
"Listen, you're just a little bitch. I helped tare Jesse away from you once, and I'll be damned if I won't do it again, watch what you say, _Pumpkin_, you don't know who the fuck you're messing with," he growled as he stepped towards me.  
  
I stood up. "How about you tell me why you did that, anyway? I've been waiting two years, and I think right about now's a good time for a good fucking explanation," I challenged. I took a step towards Dominic. "Nic, you never were one to scare me... don't think for even one second you can start now."  
  
"Sadie, let's take a little stroll outside shall we?" Dominic said as he opened the front door. "That wasn't a question that was a command."  
  
"Since I ever took commands from your bald ass," I growled.  
  
Dominic grabbed my arm and drug me outside, "I said let's go."  
  
"Fine, ease up on that grip there, killer, I can walk," I said under my  
breath.  
  
Dominic threw me down on the curb, and stood in front of me. Acting as if I didn't care, I took a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it. I took a long drag, and let it out slowly, trying to put the whole situation into a perspective into my head. "Now, why'd you come back... after two years? Why believe him now?"  
  
I took another drag, letting his question sink into my head. I shook my head, "I knew in my heart he wouldn't have done that to me, and I figured out you were just being a dick. I figured, '_Hey, Dominic's done this before. He broke Mia and Brian up this way, why not me and Jesse?_' I really hadn't thought you had a reason for it, but it was in the back of my mind the past two years. Being locked up for two years gives you a long time to think."  
  
Dominic paced in front of me. He took my cigarette and took a drag, then dropped it to the street. He stomped it out slowly. "Sadie, you were never a good influence on my brother, Jesse..." Dominic stopped and got close to me. "You were more of a distraction then anything. He started losing races when you came around, he stopped winning me money," Dominic paused. "Tran started coming after him more, too. Why is that Sadie?"  
  
My heart raced. '_Tran,_' I thought. '_Why's he gotta bring up TRAN? Of all  
fucking people._'  
  
"Cat got your tongue, Sadie? Tran told me all about that little fling of yours you had when you and Jesse broke up the first time. I wonder what Jesse would think if I told him about that........." Dominic started walking towards the house. "I think I'll find out," he said as he walked up the  
front steps.  
  
"Dominic!" I shouted. "Stop... come back here, we're not done."  
  
"We're done, and you and Jesse are about to be way over," he said with a grin as he opened the door.

A/N: I tried to make it longer, is that good? Haha. They'll get longer, I promise.


	6. Chapter Six

I ran in the house after Dominic. "Dom," I whispered as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and held tight. "Don't tell him, please..." I pleaded.  
  
Dom whipped around and glared at me. "Tell me why I shouldn't!" he growled. "You've done nothing but bad for Jesse, you could have gotten him killed. He has the fucking right to know the shit you did on him," he whispered angrily.  
  
I pushed Dom out of the way and started up the steps towards the bedrooms, but turned and looked at him. "I know you think you're all high and mighty, Dominic... but the truth is I have just as much shit on you," I challenged.  
  
"Well how about I just tell Jesse what I have on you, and we'll see what kind of shit you can start for me," he challenged back, taking a few steps up the stairs.  
  
I grinned. '_Finally getting my chance at this dick head's life, after he damn near ruined mine. Its about fucking time_,' I thought. "Fine Dominic, how about when you fucked around on Letty. The first time, you know – with Vince's **WIFE**," I said grinning widely. "And then, when you took Brian out to a club – got him so drunk he cheated on Mia. Oh, or the second time you cheated on Letty......"  
  
By the time I finished that, Letty stormed up to Dominic and punched him hard in his mouth. He brushed the blood, now beginning to spill, off his lip. Dom turned and looked at Letty. "Baby, don't listen to her – she's just jealous our relationship is better than hers..."  
  
"Dominic, I heard everything," she growled, tears trickling down her cheeks. Letty just brushed them away as if they were nothing, as if the situation only pissed her off and didn't hurt her. "I overheard you talking to Sadie before you drug her outside. Don't try to bullshit me, Dominic. I knew you were cheating on me, I just needed the admittance."  
  
I stood there, wide-eyed and shocked, and then smiled. "You ruined my life, Dom, and it's about due time for yours to get fucked, too."  
  
Dominic whipped around quick and looked at me. Within a second my throat was in his hand, and my body shoved up against the wall. "Well you, _Pumpkin_, you fucked Tran. Oh, that's right. I bet you didn't tell Letty about that one. You and Jesse broke up for what – a week? And you ran to your old pal Johnny Tran. Looks like we're both in the same boat, because there's no doubt Jesse won't find out..."  
  
Letty grabbed Dominic's arm. "Put her down, Dominic," she growled menacingly.  
  
"And what the fuck if I don't?" he said as he gripped my throat tighter.  
  
Jesse walked out of his bedroom in a pair of boxer's and socks. He wiped at his eyes, trying to clear away the blurriness of being asleep the past two hours. "What's going on--" Jesse stopped and glared at Dominic. He flung himself down the steps and right onto Dominic. "What the fuck are you doing to Sadie?" he screamed as he pinned Dominic to the ground. "You've been too aggressive lately, man knock it off."  
  
Letty and I latched onto one another, and just looked on at Jesse and Dominic in silence. I was afraid of what Dominic might say, and how Jesse might react. "Don't worry," Letty whispered into my ear. "Trust me."  
  
"Dominic I want you to stop this shit, right fucking now," he screamed into Dominic's face. "Whatever is bugging you, you need to just let it fucking go, man."  
  
"And if you knew your girlfriend had fucked Johnny Tran, will you let that shit go..." Dominic mumbled. He looked dead at me; square in my eyes. Somewhat of a challenge, I suppose.  
  
Jesse got up off of Dominic and stared at me hard. "Sadie?" he questioned. "What's Dominic talking about?" He took a step towards me. Letty just looked at Dominic like he was a bastard. I shook my head, and brushed away a tear that was trickling down my cheek. "Sadie... tell me what's going on."  
  
"Dominic, you're a prick, I can't believe I ever saw anything in you," Letty growled as she stalked past him. He got up and followed after her, pleading behind her and trying to hold her hands.  
  
Jesse sat down and patted the seat next to him. "I'm not going to get angry yet, or scream at you, none of that. Just... tell me what's going on," Jesse said as I stood in front of him. He grabbed hold of both my hands and cupped them to his.  
  
I pulled my hands from his grasp and cried quietly to myself. Finally, after a few minutes I decided there was no getting away from it, and started telling him the truth. "Jesse... you knew I had been friends with Johnny, right? Since I was young, you know, before I knew how bad he was. When I was too young to see through his nice-guy act and realize what a dick he was? When you and I broke up for those few weeks, I didn't know what to do. I ran away, my mom didn't even know where I was... no one did. Well, that's not true... one person knew. Johnny took me in. He said he'd help me get on my feet and be my own person. Little did I know he was going to try to turn me into something I never wanted to be. His girlfriend."  
  
I stopped and took a sharp, deep breath in. Jesse looked at me, tears welling at his eyes. He blinked them away. He nodded slowly, "And?" he asked inquisitively. He obviously didn't really want to know – but he knew he had to.  
  
"Mind if I get a cigarette?" I asked him. He shook his head, and I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Milds, and took one out. I lit it, and inhaled it deep into my lungs. "Anyway, long or short version?" I asked him. He looked at me like I think you know... so I continued. "After a few days it was obvious to me what he wanted, and I couldn't give it to him. I couldn't have sex with him. I couldn't be with him. For a week I tried to avoid him – in his fucking house – I tried to stay away from him. That was an impossible feat I failed to do. One night he came home drunk after losing a race, and he took it out on me. He was mad that I was in love with you, mad that he lost; mad that he couldn't have me. He beat me – and then he raped me. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be mad at me. I've been mad at myself for years."  
  
I sniffed my nose and tried to fight back the tears, but they were already streaming down my face, and I hadn't even noticed. Jesse brushed them off my face and looked completely and utterly angry. "Jesse, I swear I love you and I had no intentions..."  
  
"Baby," Jesse interrupted. "It wasn't your fault, and I'm not mad at you. Tran's going to pay for what he did to you." Jesse cupped my face in his hands and pulled me close to him as I cried on his chest. "Baby I swear it wasn't your fault, baby calm down," he cooed. We stayed that way for hours, I guess... until I fell asleep exhausted.  
  
I woke up during the morning, lying on the couch with a blanket up to my chest. Jesse was no where in sigh. I searched the house high and low, and asked everyone if they'd seen him. No one had. I came face to face with Dominic. "Dominic, I don't care how much we hate each other right now – but you better find Jesse. He's going to kill Johnny Tran."


End file.
